Penerus Uchiha Madara
by yami of savior in word
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dalam menjalankan Misi seumur hidup dari Uchiha Madara.
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto putra dari Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina, kenapa diriku menggunakan marga kaa - san ku bukan tou - san sebab mereka telah bercerai diakibatkan oleh suatu hal yang nantinya akan kalian ketahui. Sedangkan hak asuhku dipegang oleh kaa- san bukan tou – san karena masalah yang sama dengan penyebab mereka berpisah, masalah itu ialah karena diriku tidak memiliki apa yang seorang Uzumaki miliki, apa itu? Jawabannya adalah cakra yang melimpah, cakra adalah gabungan energi fisik dengan energi spiritual yang ada pada setiap makluk hidup, ketika mengetahui bahwa diriku memiliki cakra yang sedikit dan tubuh lemah tou – san mencampakan, mengabaikan dan berperilaku kasar denganku, berbeda jika dia bersama menma, putranya dengan Tsunade Senju, ia akan bersikap ramah, hangat dan penuh perhatian apalagi setelah dua kejadian waktu itu, pertama ketika menma tidak sengaja membangkitkan kekuatan mokuton milik mendiang kakeknya Hashirama Senju dan juga pada saat kedatangan Jiraiya yang mengabarkan bahwa kelak keturunan dari salah satu muridnya akan memegang nasib dunia, maka sejak saat itu menma selalu dibanggakan dikeluarga. Melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini mengakibatkan Kushina kaa - san selalu cekcok dengan tou – san, hingga puncaknya pada ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh tou – san menceraikan Kushina kaa – san dan juga mendepak ( mengusir) kami dari kediaman Namikaze. Setelah keluar dari kediaman Namikaze kami sekarang tinggal bersama Hiruzen – jiji, lalu bagaimana perlakuan warga desa terhadap diriku, mereka melihatku seperti apa adanya, tidak seperti mantan tou –sanku mereka tetap baik terhadapku.

" NARUTO CEPAT KEMARI JANGAN TIDURAN DI ATAP SAJA." nah itu suara kaa – san ku sudah terdengar membangunkan lamunanku akan kehidupanku.

" Sekarang cepat kau bersihkan halaman belakang kemudian antarkan pesanan kue ini ke rumah bibi Hikari." perintah kaa – san dengan senyuman manis namun menakutkan, semenjak kami tinggal dengan Hiruzen – jiji kaa – san membuka usaha untuk membuat aneka kue yang cukup laris, biasanya setiap sore hari pukul tiga diriku akan berkeliling desa untuk menjajakan kue – kue hasil buatan kaa – san, kenapa kaa – san tidak menjadi kunoichi lagi setelah keluar dari kediaman Namikaze, semua itu karena permintaanku agar kaa – san tidak terjun lagi kedunia shinobi, setelah pulang dari rumah bibi Hikari diriku putuskan untuk berjalan – jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang sampai akhirnya aku sampai di daerah pinggiran desa Konoha, disana telah terjadi sebuah tindakan yang amat tercela reader sehingga tidak layak untuk dicontoh dan ditirukan, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang ninja yang dilihat dari pakaiannya merupakan seorang genin, tiga orang genin melakukan pembulian terhadap seorang gadis kecil yang dikarenakan sang gadis tidak sengaja menyenggolnya.

" Hei kalian hentikan perbuatan kalian." teriakku pada mereka.

" Hooo ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan rupanya, pergilah kali ini aku lepaskan dirimu." ujar sosok genin yang berada di posisi tengah, sedangkan gadis tersebut telah lari untuk bersembunyi.

" Karena kau telah mengganggu acara kami maka kaulah yang akan menjadi penggantinya." ungkap sosok genin yang berada dikiri.

" Heh seperti kalian mampu mengalahkanku." tantangku pada mereka. Begini – begini walaupun diriku memiliki cakra sedikit tetapi diriku mahir dalam hal taijutsu dan juga kenjutsu berkat didikan keras kaa – san untuk bekal jaga diri, setelah melewati sesi tukar tinjuan akhirnya mereka bertiga kabur kocar – kacir seperti maling yang kepergok.

.

.

.

" Aduduh pelan – pelan dong kaa – san sakit tahu." ujar Naruto ketika wajahnya di obati oleh Kushina, walaupun berhasil mengalahkan para genin yang sok tadi nyatanya Naruto masih terkena pukulan dan tendangan yang menyebabkan luka pada tubuhnya walaupun tidak membahayakan, yah setelah sampai di rumah Kushina terus mengomeli Naruto sambil mengobati luka Naruto.

" Cek kamu ini cowok apa cewek gini aja mengeluh, makanya jangan meremehkan lawanmu, walau selemah apapun tampang lawan kamu harus tetap waspada, seseorang yang kuat belum tentu terlihat lewat tampang dan sikapnya." cerocos Kushina sambil menempelkan plester di pipi kanannya.

" Nah selesai, kamu istirahatlah terlebih dahulu kaa – san akan masakan ramen kali ini untuk makan malam." ungkap Kushina sambil mengacak surai merah darah milik Naruto sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Oh ya kita belum tahu seperti apa wajah Naruto ya, Naruto memiliki rambut merah spike dengan kulit tan eksotis serta mata violet.

" Ok, kaa – san memang yang terbaik, jangan lupa ektra Narutonya." senyum cerah Naruto ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya.

" iya ya kaa - san tahu." sahut Kushina dari dapur.

" Tadaima." tak berselang lama setelah makanan siap di ruang makan terdengar seruan suara lelaki jika dilihat dari suaranya bersamaan pintu depan yang terbuka.

" Okarerinasai jiji." jawab Naruto dan Kushina bersamaan.

" Wah sepertinya makan malam sudah siap dan Naruto kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Hiruzen ketika sudah sampai di ruang makan.

" Ah tidak apa – apa jiji hanya jatuh saat pulang dari mengantar kue." jawab Naruto sekenanya, sedangkan Kushina sudah mendekap mulutnya agar tawanya tak meledak mendengar alasan Naruto.

" Hei jangan berbohong Naruto, wajahmu tak bisa berbohong padaku persis Ibumu." sahut Hiruzen.

" Sebaiknya Hiruzen – sama mandi dulu sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan ini sekalugus untuk makan malam." ungkap Kushina.

.

.

.

" Naruto apa kau mau menjadi seorang ninja?" tanya Hiruzen setelah makan malam selesai.

" Memangnya Bisa jiji, cakra naru kan cuma sedikit?" sahut Naruto dengan tampang sedih.

" Bisa, kata siapa untuk jadi ninja harus punya cakra melimpah, tak semua shinobi harus punya cakra, taijutsu dan kenjutsu yang hebat disertai stamina yang kuat sudah bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat, apa lagi dengan dirimu punya cakra yang sedikit menguntungkanmu dalam kontrol cakra dan menyembunyikan keberadaan dengan mudah." jelas Hiruzen.

" Apa benar itu jiji, kalau begitu Naru mau jadi seorang ninja, bolehkan Kaa – san?" ungkap Naruto pada Kushina penuh harap.

" Untuk apa Kau mau jadi Ninja Naruto?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat wajah penuh antusias dari Naruto.

" Agar Naru Bisa melindungi Kaa – san dan juga jiji jika dalam bahaya." ujar Naruto dengan penuh tekat bulat.

" Baiklah kaa – san izinkan." sahut Kushina sambil membersihkan meja makan.

" Tapi apakah nanti disana Naruto tidak menjadi bahan pembulian anak seangkatannya karena memiliki cakra sedikit apalagi Menma juga ada disana, kita tahu bagaimana sifat dan sikap Menma pada Naruto?" tambah Kushina.

" Tenanglah aku yakin Naruto akan mampu melewati ini semua dan menjadi ninja yang terbaik." sahut Hiruzen.

" Benar kaa – san aku tidak akan menyerah karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku." tambah Naruto penuh akan semangat percaya diri. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar deklarasi Naruto.

' dengan begini tugasku akan semakin mudah kedepannya.' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Tbc or delete or end

kutunggu komentarnya ok. cuma mau mengingatkan bahwasanya saya selaku Author yang masih baru tidak memiliki hak untuk mengklaim kepemilikan Naruto dan teman temannya. biasanya disclaimare ada di atas, biar beda saya taruh dibawah. gak masalahkan hehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah dengan cuaca yang mendukung dimulainya aktivitas hari ini, semua yang berada di Konoha berjalan dengan tenang akan tetapi pagi yang seharusnya penuh kebahagiaan ini tidak dirasakan oleh Naruto. Mengapa? sebab pagi – pagi ia sudah mendapat ceramah yang laur biasa cepat dan lama, salah kan saja sifatnya yang susah bangun pagi.

" NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN, HARI INI BUKANNYA KAU MULAI MASUK AKADEMI NINJA." teriakan Kushina di pagi cerah ini.

" IYA KAA – SAN, HOLI SHIT AKU TELAT AKU TELAT." sahutan Naruto dari dalam kamar tak kalah keras disertai suara gedubrak gedabruk barang – barang yang jatuh.

" Ohayou Kaa – san, Jiji." sapa Naruto sambil menuruni tangga.

" Ohayou Naru – chan / kun." balas Kushina dan Hiruzen.

" Mou Kaa – san Naru kan sudah besar jangan panggil Naru dengan embel embel chan dong." protes Naruto ketika mendengar panggilan dari ibunya.

" Walau bagaimanapun bagi Kaa – san kau tetap masih anak – anak Naru – chan, jika nanti Naru bisa lulus menjadi Genin baru Kaa – san panggil Naruto – kun." sahut Kushina ketika mendengar protes anaknya, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar obrolan ibu dan anak ini.

.

.

.

Kini di Akademy ninja Konoha nampak mulai ramai akan datangnya para calon – calon kebanggaan penerus ninja Konoha generasi selanjutnya, tampak dari klan – klan ternama juga banyak yang masuk untuk tahun ajaran tahun ini.

Kasak kusuk dari salahsatu kelas yang ada akibat berita adanya murid Akademy yang baru.

Srek suara pintu yang terbuka dilanjutkan oleh guru yang masuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang ada.

" Ohayou semuanya." sapa sang guru dengan ramah terhadap semua calon ninja yang ada dikelasnya.

" Ohayou Iruka – sensei." serempak tanpa dikomando para murid menjawab bersamaan.

" Oke, seperti berita yang sudah kalian dengar hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, Nah Uzumaki – san silahkan masuk." sesuai intruksi dari Iruka seorang anak laki – laki dengan surai merah memasuki kelas.

" Hoi tomat lemah kenapa kau masuk kesini, kau tidak pantas hanya untuk menginjakan kakimu di Akademy ini apalagi jadi ninja." sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari Menma ketika melihat Naruto memasuki kelas. tak pelak mengundang tawa anak – anak yang lainnya.

" Diam semuanya, Menma tidak seharusnya kau menghina saudaramu sendiri." seruan dari sang sensei membuat semuanya diam sedangkan menma mendecih tidak suka.

" Uzumaki – san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" intruksi Iruka.

" Baiklah, perkenalkan manakau Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaanku senyuman dan kebahagiaan dari Kaa – sanku dan ramen, ketidak sukaanku orang – orang yang melihat sesuatu dari luarnya saja dan bermuka dua, cita – citaku rahasia." ujar Naruto dengan wajah dan intonasi datar.

" Baiklah Uzumaki – san silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong yang ada dibelakang." kata Iruka ketika sesi perkenalan sudah usai.

" Hai' Iruka sensei." jawab Naruto.

" Hai Hinata – chan." sapa Naruto ketika melewati bangku yang dipakai Hyuga Hinata.

" Hai juga Naruto – kun." balas Hinata dengan senyuman lembut, sedangkan para murid laki – laki lainnya banyak yang merona melihat senyuman Hinata, sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Menma dan Sasuke yang tak dihiraukannya.

" Hai perkenalkan aku Inuzuka Kiba dan iniAkamaru." ucap seorang remaja berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal Kiba – san, panggil saja aku Naruto karna aku benci keformalan." balas Naruto disertai senyuman ramah.

" Oke, kalau yang suka bawa kripik itu namanya Akimichi Couji kalau bicara dengannya jangan mengatakan gendut, kemudian rambut kayak nanas yang suka tidur itu Nara Shikamaru, yang rambut mangkok itu Lee, yang pakai baju tertutup itu Aburame Shino, Lalu yang emo itu Uchiha Sasuke." lanjut Kiba.

.

.

.

Hutan Kematian atau lebih di kenal Shi no Mori adalah hutan yang diciptakan oleh Hokage pertama dengan kemampuan mokutonnya serta energi Negatif yang tinggi membuat hutan ini mencekam, kabarnya Hokage pertama membuat hutan ini setelah pertarungannya dengan Uchiha Madara yang berusaha keluar dari desa. di dalam hutan kematian yang menyeramkan sebenarnya ada sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas dengan beberapa bagian ditumbuhi oleh beberapa bunga – bunga liar yang cantik. Disana kita bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk bersama dengan sekotak makanan di depan mereka, jika dilihat dari keadaan mereka dapat kita ketahui bahwa mereka baru saja selesai berlatih.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan kedepannya Naruto – kun?" tanya Hinata mengawali berbincangan kali ini.

" Untuk sementara ini tidak ada, kita hanya perlu melatih kemampuan kita dan tolong kau pelajari kemampuan medic - nin Hime karena itu akan berguna untuk pergerakan kita kedepannya. Jika kondisinya sesuai perkiraanku maka kita harus bersiap menyambut pesta pada ujian Chunin nanti, selain itu kemungkinan Akatsuki juga mulai bergerak, jika itu terjadi kemungkinan Hokage bodoh kita tidak terlalu menanggapi karena yang mereka incar Kaa – san." sahut Naruto sambil memakan onigiri.

" Lalu bagaimana ujian kelulusan Genin nanti apa kita akan menunjukan kemampuan kita?" tanya Hinata mengenai masalah ujian kelulusan Genin.

" Aku rasa tidak perlu, tunjukan saja kemampuan standart Genin pada umumnya." jawab Naruto.

" Hai' tapi Naruto – kun jangan sampai death last." sahut Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipi cubynya.

cut

cut

Karena tidak tahan melihat keimutan Hinata dengan pipi cuby yang mengembung akhirnya Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

" AW, sakit Naruto – kun, dasar kau ini asal cubit saja, gimana jika kedua pipiku jadi melar karena kau cubit." ungkap Hinata dengan memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto sambil menyusap kedua pipinya.

" Maaf ya Hime, habisnya dirimu imut sekali sehingga membuat aku gemas ingin mencubitnya, jangan marah ya Hime ku yang cantik nan imut." bujuk Naruto saat melihat Hinata merajuk.

Blush

Sedangkan Hinata tidak usah ditanya lagi gimana mukanya, sekarang mukanya sudah menyaingi lobster rebus akibat dibilang cantik nan imut oleh Naruto. Melihat respon Hinata Naruto hanya memberikan senyumannya saja.

" Tapi tenang saja diriku kali ini tidak akan jadi death last." lanjut Naruto.

" Sepertinya sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang, aku tidak ingin membuat Kaa – san marah, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana sadisnya Kaa – san jika dirinya marah." ajak Naruto pulang sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemarahan Kushina.

.

.

.

" Tadaima Kaa – san!" seru Naruto ketika memasuki rumah.

"Okareinasei Naru – chan, dari mana saja kau ini jam segini baru pulang. Bukannya selesai dari akademi bukannya langsung pulang malah kelayapan, mau jadi apa kau ini jika besar nanti..." cerocos Kushina yang berjalan dari dapur ketika melihat Naruto baru pulang.

" Biarkan aku duduk dulu dong kaa – san, anak pulang bukannya disambut dengan hangat malah dikasih ceramah." potong Naruto sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"APA KATAMU?" tanya Kushina dengan aura gelap mengelilinginya disertai surai merah darahnya yang terangkat membentuk sembilan cabang serta ia memegang spatula di tangan kanannya. merasa ada bahaya Naruto menengok ke arah ibunya.

' Holi shit, aku lupa kalau kaa – san paling benci jika ucapannya dipotong saat marah, bisa jadi Naruto goreng kalau aku biarkan.' batin Naruto disertai keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya ketika melihat ibunya dalam mode Habanero.

" Ampun Kaa – san tadi setelah selesai dari akademi aku berlatih dulu dengan Hinata – chan dan maaf untuk perbuatanku tadi." ungkap Naruto dengan gemeteran.

" Hohoho, jadi sebelum pulang kamu latihan dan pacaran dulu dengan Hinata – chan. DAN SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAA – SAN BILANG JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN SEBELUM MENJADI CHUNIN." sahut Kushina yang di akhiri dengan teriakan. ( jika di anime maka rambut berkibar sembilan cabang, gigi runcing – runcing, mata merah menyala dan kepala membesar.)

Brak.

Duagk

Blar

Prang

Gyaah

AMPUN KAA – SAN

dan dimulailah penyiksaan ala Habanero untuk sang putra tercinta.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete or END

ditunggu reviewnya ok.


End file.
